My Immortal
by Izaya-chi
Summary: Based off Evanescence's song "My immortal" i sorta rewrote episode 23 of season I. Eh-heh.Songfic Yaoi CielxSebby


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in here they belong to Yana Toboso; also this wouldn't be a _fan_fic if I ever did. However, any places or characters _not_ mentioned in Kuroshitsuji are mine.

**Author's Note: **Cheers for my second songfic! I'm getting ever closer to completing my Evanescence first album goal! Yippee! And please do review people because reviewing means love from me and my wacky imagination characters (that will soon be in my sister and I's manga "Splat!" in the near future)! It's best when you listen to the song while reading it—for better effect I always say.

I'm so tired of being here,

Suppressed by all my childish fears.

And if you have to leave,

I wish that you would just leave.

Because your presence still lingers here,

And it won't leave me alone

_Ciel was scared out of his wits when he woke up to find Sebastian not there in the hotel where he stayed in Paris. It felt like Sebastian was still there—only he wasn't. So that was his way of saying goodbye, then…how tragic being he couldn't shake his presence off him even though he was gone._

" _Fine—I hope he never returns...but our contract is still there…so, why…?"_

These wounds won't seem to heal,

This pain is just too real.

There's just too much that time cannot erase.

_Oddly, Ciel felt a pang after fully taking in that he was all alone…just like 3 years ago. It was just too much! He wished time could just erase itself…_

_**No.**_

_He wouldn't regret summoning Sebastian—he __**never**__ regrets his decisions. All is already set in stone, so it can stay that way. Still, why did he feel so heartbroken? All he could do was repeat to himself: "All is well, all is well…"_

When you cried I'd,

Wipe away all of your tears.

When you'd scream I'd,

Fight away all of your fears.

And I held your hand through all of these years

And you still have…

All of me_

_Sebastian couldn't help flashing back to all the memories he had shared with Ciel while standing next to the Angel of Massacre, watching people burn and scream their souls out. Were those 3 years just a waste of time and effort?_

_**No.**_

_Sebastian knew there was something special between him and his bocchan since the beginning when he was first summoned. The time they shared was not a waste—it just couldn't be! Or could it have been? Last time he recalled, demons didn't have feelings. So why did it feel so wrong to have left the young master?_

You used to captivate me,

By your resonating light.

Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind.

Your face it haunts,

My once pleasant dreams.

Your voice it chased away,

All the sanity in me!

_Ciel couldn't get Sebastian off his mind as he tried to sleep behind boxes on the next ship to London that night. His damned bitter yet sickly sweet voice would calm him at the most outrageous times and this was one of them. He just never thought Sebastian would be the __**cause**__ of it, this time…_

These wounds won't seem to heal,

This pain is just too real.

There's just too much that time cannot erase.

When you cried I'd,

Wipe away all of your tears.

When you'd scream I'd,

Fight away all of your fears.

And I held your hand through all of these years

And you still have…

All of me

_Sebastian felt his heart skip a beat when he saw his bocchan appear below him, quarreling with those 3 dimwitted servants of his. He wanted to so badly to jump down and assist the young master, but just couldn't bring himself to do it. So he just continued to watch, and then that evil thing for an angel decided to bring up that they make a pact together. How silly of him to even think of that! Like he'd ever team with an angel, anyways…and yet he still considered it. What was wrong with him?_

I've tried so hard

To tell myself that your gone!

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along_

_Ciel hated quarreling with these 3 idiots and was pleased when they finally went through with his plan. The only thing still bothering him was the feeling someone—or something—was watching him. It made his hair stand at the back of his neck. Though he was quite peeved, he was also reassured that it was indeed a someone and not a something—like that red freak he often encountered lately._

_Ciel couldn't help but miss that retched butler even though he tried so hard to get him off his mind, but he __**still**__ invaded without a warning! Something was obviously wrong with Ciel, but he just couldn't figure out __**what**__ was wrong with him._

When you cried I'd,

Wipe away all of your tears.

When you'd scream I'd,

Fight away all of your fears.

And I held your hand through all of these years

And you still have…

All of me_

Me_

_Sebastian finally realized that he couldn't leave the young master—he just couldn't! He was, after all, his and only __**his**__ bocchan. _

_Ciel was shocked yet not really surprised to see Sebastian appear before him. He couldn't help but—just a wee little—smile. His demon butler had finally realized he was in the wrong and returned to him. Ciel felt all tingly inside and, well, happy for once._

_Sebastian realized that demons __**could**__ experience emotions, and the most important one that he shouldn't be feeling—love. He loved his bocchan and he would do anything to protect him. He did, indeed, have __**all**__ of him to himself now once he completes the young master revenge. He smiled his wry smile as he approached his bocchan._

_Ciel couldn't help, but glare at Sebastian as he approached him. After all, he __**did**__ abandon him in Paris. He was just lucky Ciel was able to figure his way back. The bastard, yet still, he couldn't help, but feel happy at his return. "Well, he does have __**all**__ of me, now…"_

…me_.

**Author's N/C:** Woo! That was a long one! Hope you all enjoyed it!3 And remember, reviewing means love from me and my crazy imaginary characters!

_Chris: Oh yeah, just leave your number in your review and I'll get back to you very quickly, sweet ladies._

_Me: Chris! Ugh *face palms* please don't he's just a very lonely child since he can't seem to keep a relationship for hardly a week in itself._

_Chris: Not true! I had Uni—_

_Me: Chris, no one cares._

_Chris: *whimpers*_


End file.
